Steve x Reader Brainwashed
by CrazyTardisGal
Summary: You (the reader) were kidnapped by H.Y.D.R.A. and tortured for information. Then, they slipped you a serum to you causing you to lose all your memories when you wouldn't tell them anything. Steve and Tony find you, and they notice something is off. When they realize that you have lost all your memories, what will happen? Will they be able to recover them? Oneshot


**Hey guys! CrazyTardisGal here. I don't own anything except for my own ideas. This is a Reader x Steve, so here is the list that you need to know in order to read this:**

 **[Y/n] = your name**

 **[F/n] = first name**

 **[L/n] = last name**

 **[F/c] = favorite color**

 **[E/c] = eye color**

 **[F/a] = favorite animal**

 **[N/n] = nickname**

 **Hope that you enjoy reading this guys! R &R!**

You looked up once more, trying to find an exit to the prison you were in. You noted the moldy walls and ceiling, the horrid stench and the darkness. The shackles on your feet bound you to your small bed, and the ones on your hands kept you from punching the guards' lights out. Your mouth was covered by a gag, making it impossible to talk, much less yell. You tried to remember how you got into this position, huddled on the floor in a small puddle of blood. You had tried to remember certain things, your name, your age, anything, but the guys who were holding you captive had erased everything. Well, you still new basic stuff like what a banana is but the more important stuff was all gone. All you knew was that they were the bad guys, and they wanted something from you. A gunshot rang out, interrupting your thoughts. A cry rang out as, what sounded like a shield, hit somebody. By this point, you were petrified. What was happening outside? The door in front of you was made of steel, and the room was soundproof, so even if you could yell no one would hear you.

The door suddenly had the shape of a massive human pressed into it. As you heard a grunt, the door was pounded again and again. You found yourself hiding, pressed against the corner of a wall under your small bed. As the door flew off it's hinges, you let out a small whimper.

"[Y/n]?" someone called. You didn't recognize the voice, so you didn't respond.

"Cap, it doesn't look like she's in here," another voice, slightly robotic, said.

"She has to be in here, where else would she be?" A slightly panicked voice responded; you assumed it was 'Cap'. "Search the room. If she's not here, then we'll continue looking." You heard the two men walk around the room. A red pair of metal boots stopped in front of your hiding place. Suddenly, an empty face appeared, searching under the bed. As it locked its focus on you, you pressed yourself even harder into the corner, not knowing what else to do.

"Cap, I found [Y/n]," the face said. You shrieked, not knowing how he knew your name and scared that he might hurt you. You stared, frightened into the emotionless face as a another pair of boots made their way over to your hiding spot. The metal face disappeared, but it was soon replaced by another. This time, the face was human, his vibrant blue eyes staring at you. He said: "[Y/n], come on, let's get you to the helicarrier." You whimpered in protest, not knowing who either of them were. For all you knew, they could be even worse than the people who kidnapped you before. The man with the blue eyes stared at you, narrowing his eyes before widening them. He asked you, "[Y/n], what's my name?" You looked at him in shock, before crawling to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from the mysterious man. As you reached the other side, a red, metal arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed you, pulling you out from under the bed and into the air. You shrieked and screamed "LET GO OF ME!" The arm put you down instantly, and the body attached to it slowly backed off, holding its hands up.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean any harm. Sorry," the mask said. You stood, paralyzed in fear.

"Tony, take off the mask," Blue Eyes said (you decided to make that his name because of his eyes). As the mask disappeared, a man with brown eyes appeared. You named him Brown Eyes. Blue Eyes came over, and with every step he took you took one backward. When you hit the wall, he stopped. "[Y/n], do you know who I am?" he asked, repeating his question. As you slightly shook your head, his shoulders slumped, defeated. "Okay. [Y/n], do you know what your name is? How old you are? Who that man is?" On the last question, he pointed towards Brown Eyes. You shook your head again, a little less terrified. You were still shaking, though. "Okay, I'm Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers. Your name is [F/n] [L/n], and you were kidnapped from Avengers Tower a week ago. We have been looking for you, [Y/n], and we are extremely excited that we found you," he finished. I wasn't sure about him, though. He could be lying and want to kidnap you.

"How do I know that you're not lying? How do you know my name?" you whispered.

"You don't, and before you were kidnapped you were part of my team," he truthfully answered. Brown Eyes looked over at Blue Eyes like he was nuts. You thought that he was. But there was some element of trust in his voice, as if he wouldn't betray you.

"Are you nuts Cap? You just told her that she was kidnapped a week ago. Wouldn't she wonder why it took so long? I know she's part of the team, but still! This is absurd! Stop being all friendly with her and tell her the cold, hard truth. Stop making it full of marshmallows and unicorns. That's not what life is Captain," he exclaimed. It was then that you decided that you liked Blue Eyes more than Brown Eyes.

"I'll go with you, as long as you answer all of my questions and tell me what happened," you said in a quiet voice, afraid that the agents that were torturing you would come back. Blue Eyes nodded, and when he was about to pick you up bridal style he hesitated. You looked down at him and nodded. He picked you up and walked out of the horrid building. When the sunlight hit your face, you blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the foreign light. When you did, you peered down at yourself. Cuts and bruises littered your body, an ugly gash bleeding out on your side. Your white shirt was dirty and bloody, a mix of brown, gray and dark red mixing together to create one color. Brown Eyes saw your wounds and nudged Blue Eyes, causing him to look down at you. Blue Eyes flinched and ran faster.

Once Blue Eyes and Brown Eyes stopped, you were at a jet with an eagle on the side. A memory popped up of an African American guy with an eyepatch on, but it left as soon as it came. I wondered what it was, but as soon as I was about to ask the jet door opened up revealing a tan man with brown eyes.

"Hey Banner, we found [Y/n] in the H.Y.D.R.A. building, but she doesn't remember any of us." Blue Eyes said. "I think that the H.Y.D.R.A. agents may have shot her with something when she was kidnapped. She was also tortured. Can you fix him up and try and figure out what she was shot with?"

"I can always try Steve, but I can't guarantee that I can reverse the effects of the serum that she was given to take away her memory," Banner said. You decided to stick with the name Banner for him because you decided that it fitted him. After he finished, Blue Eyes led you away to a table in the back of the jet. Someone asked if we were ready to take off and Blue Eyes said yes. The next thing you know, Banner has a needle. You don't know what he's going to do with it so you started to twist and turn, crying out, trying to get away from the sharp object. Banner looks at you, then at the needle and it clicks.

"[Y/n], I'm just going to take a little of your blood to try and figure out what caused the memory loss. It will only hurt for a second," Banner said, trying to calm you down. It didn't. Blue Eyes had to hold you down while Banner took the blood, and you were crying the entire time. When it was finished, he let go of you but told you to stay on the table. You, of course, were frightened and jumped off of the table to go hide under the table in the far corner of the room. Blue Eyes caught you and gently set you back on the table, but he refused to let go. You struggled for a little bit, then went limp in his arms. Banner came over and carefully took you, minding all of the wounds on your body. He said what he was doing as he did it, telling you what he was wrapping and what he was putting antiseptic on. You lay down, with your back on the table, defeated. Blue Eyes then looked over at you. When he saw you, his eyes looked heartbroken that you almost started to cry again. He pulled you into a hug and whispered, "I missed you so much [Y/n]. We all did."

You hugged him back, and then promptly laid back down on the bed. You fell into a restless sleep after a while, and you didn't ever hear Blue Eyes leave. When you woke back up, you saw a mop of messy blonde hair next to your thigh. You froze, not knowing who it was. As you silently tried to move away from the blonde hair, he woke up. He looked up at you and smiled, a nice smile, not one of the vicious, creepy smiles that your tortures gave to you. "Blue Eyes?" You mumbled, and this seemed to make his smile fade away. You panicked, not knowing what you did wrong until he pulled you into a hug. "You can call me Steve," Blue Eyes - or now Steve - said.

A while later, Banner came back in checked up on my vitals. He said that we had just landed, and that he was going to help me off the jet. As we were walking off the plane, Steve came up and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. Once he got inside, he carried you into the elevator. You asked where we were going, quietly, and he didn't answer. The elevator dinged and he stepped out, bringing you with him. Steve walked down a hallway, and only stopped when he reached a [F/c] door. He gently pushed it open, and walked in, laying you down on the bed. He sat next to you on the bed.

"[Y/n], do you have any questions that you want me to answer?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," you quietly replied.

"Go on [Y/n]."

"Okay. When we were in the other place, you said that I was part of your team. What did you mean by that?" you asked. At first, Steve looked surprised. He then relaxed and told you.

"My team is a group of people who call themselves the Avengers. We all have a special thing about us that makes us unique. I'm not saying that no one is unique, but we are more special than others. We have powers. I have super strength and speed, Tony has his Iron Man outfit, Bruce Banner can 'Hulk Out', we all have our powers. And when the world is in trouble, we save it," he explained. You were giggling at the term 'Hulk Out' before you caught yourself.

"So, since I was on this team, do I have a power?" You asked innocently.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you still have it anymore because of your lost memory. I'm not going to tell you what it was; you'll have to find out for yourself," he replied. He walked over to the door, and as he was about to pull it shut said "Dinner's at six o'clock. I'll see you soon. Feel free to shower and change your clothes." Steve pulled the door shut and left you wondering about your 'power'. You tried teleporting, thinking that that may be it but no luck. You decided to go shower. After your long shower (you were trying to get the feel of your captors off of you) you looked for some clothes. After raiding the closet, you decided to wear a [F/c] shirt and pajama pants. You were about to leave when you paused to look at yourself in the mirror. Your [E/c] eyes stared out at you. You looked over your body, surprised to see some of the cuts and bruises already fading. The dark bags under your eyes were less than earlier, and you felt whole again. All by meeting a single person. You felt your heart flutter at the thought of him. As you glanced over at the clock, you noticed that it was 5:55.

You started to head downstairs and through the living room when you saw movement out of the corner of your eye. You turned, to find someone staring back at you. He had his bow pulled back and ready to fire. You felt your eyes go wide and immediately searched for some cover. It took about one millisecond to find some and you dove towards the sofa as an arrow came flying your way. You heard a pair of heavy footsteps run up the stairs, and someone burst into the room.

"CLINT! What the hell was that for?!" You heard someone yell.

"I wanted to test her skills," the man, Clint, said back.

"So you plan on killing her?!"

"Oh please Captain, it was just an arrow."

"AN ICE ARROW!"

"So?"

"Oh my gosh YOU ARE HOPELESS! You don't just shoot someone with an ice arrow and expect them to be able to dodge it. Someone who lost her memory FOR EXAMPLE!"

"Well it's not my fault that she can't remember a damn thing!"

"Just shut the hell up Clint," Steve sighed back. When Clint said Captain, it pretty much meant Steve to you. As you peeked up slightly from your hiding spot, you was Clint shrug, Steve with his face in his hands. You saw Clint catch your eye and you ducked back down again.

"Sorry [Y/n] for trying to hit you with an arrow," Clint deadpanned. Apparently this got Steve's attention for he looked up and gazed around the room trying to spot you. "Behind the sofa," Clint deadpanned again. Agitated, Steve walked over to peer behind the sofa, finding you quivering.

"Come on [Y/n], let's go get something to eat," he said as he helped you up. You glanced warily at Clint, who was staring at you with some interest. You thought that you recognized him from somewhere, but you weren't quite sure. As you walked with Steve, you ran your eyes over his muscular frame as you both got into the elevator. When you realized what you were doing, you blushed. Steve looked down and saw your red face, thoroughly confused. When he questioned you about it, you just brushed it off. Telling him it was nothing. Quietly. After the elevator bell dinged, you and him got out and you followed him to the dining table. When you reached the doorway, you froze and your eyes widened. Everyone was sitting at the table, even Clint. In the back of your mind you questioned how he got there so fast, but in the front you were scared of everyone.

"Come on in [Y/n], it's safe," Steve reassured you, grabbing your hand and giving a warm smile to you. "I'd like to introduce you to Bruce, Clint, Tony, Natasha and Thor. These are the people on your team." Each waved at you when there name was called, some more excitedly than others. You smiled a little bit at them.

"Friend Steve, why must we reintroduce ourselves to Lady [Y/n]? She already has met us once before, so why shall we meet her again?" Thor asked. Your smile faded into a small frown as you turned toward Steve, head cocked. He sighed and looked to the ground before looking back up with a pained face. Bruce interrupted him before he could say something.

"[Y/n] has been forced to forget each and everyone of us by H.Y.D.R.A., and right now I'm working on a serum to help her remember us. But for now, she knows none of you so she'll have to relearn everything about her team, including our names." Bruce said. Thor stood up in his seat and said: "It's very nice to meet you Lady [Y/n]. My name is Thor, Prince of Asgard. I am one of the Avengers, such as Friend Steve and Friend Bruce. I also enjoy the Midgardian delicacy PopTarts."

"O-okay," you stuttered.

"Here [Y/n], sit here next to me and Natasha. You obediently followed, which left everyone shocked. As you sat down, you felt Clint's eyes boring into your head. Natasha offered you a kind smile while Tony just got back to his phone. As Steve said grace, you glanced around at everyone gather here. A small smile crept up onto your face; this was _your_ team of people, these people sitting around the table, enjoying their conversations was your _family_. You giggled suddenly, and all heads turned to you (well, every head except Tony who was still on his phone). This led to you laughing, which led you to laughing and crying at the same time. Steve grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes, asking if you were alright. You smiled a wide smile at him, causing him to smile back and laugh along with you. You and him got everyone at the table to give at least a little chuckle. Well, everyone except Tony, who thought that we were all nuts. All of a sudden, your brain presented you with an image of everyone laughing and eating what Chinese Takeout. It didn't last long, but it left you confused, so you quickly changed from laughing to a serious face. "[Y/n]? Are you okay?" he asked, but you just ignored him. You got up and walked over to a small corner filled with books and sat down in the comfy beanbag. When you pulled a [F/c] blanket over you and grabbed a stuffed [F/a], a gasp came from Steve. You looked up at him and was assaulted by another 'memory', as you were now calling them. You were curled up in this beanbag, holding on to the same toy and animal while Steve was curled up with you. You were both laughing. It stuck around this time, because Steve walked over and sat next to you. You scooted away from him and sent him a confused look.

"[N/n]?" He said, and you saw his face change into a horrified face when he realized that he said your nickname.

"Steve," you answered, a hushed voice. Another memory came up, one that you would never imagine. One that made you blush. You and Steve were kissing, and by kissing you were full on kissing, not just a peck on the cheek or something. You got up suddenly and raced off to someone's bedroom, you're not sure who's though. Apparently it was Natasha's because she followed you in almost immediately.

"[Y/n]? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I . . . I don't know," you answered truthfully. You felt as if you could trust her, but you weren't quite sure yet.

"What's up buttercup? What's gotten into your mind?" she asked again.

"A memory."

"Of what? [Y/n], what did you remember."

"Were Steve and I in a relationship?" you asked. This question seemed to shock her; her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped the slightest bit. She went back to normal soon, though.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that . . . well . . . I had a memory of me and Steve cuddled in the corner I went to earlier, and when he came over I had a memory of . . ."

"Of what honey?"

"Of me and Steve kissing."

". . . Yes, you and Steve were in a relationship. I don't know if he wanted you to know that, though. I better go back out there now, just in case they wonder where I am. You know . . ." she said, while quickly escaping out the door. You sighed and wanted to go back to your room, but didn't want to confront Steve quite yet. So you did the most logical thing anyone would do; you climbed through the vents. You got lost, though, after quite a while because you didn't know your way around the vents. So you started for the nearest vent exit. As were about to drop down from the vent, you saw whose room you were going to drop into. Steve's. And he was in there. So as quietly as you could, you backed away from the grate, only to drop on your butt and make a loud clanging sound.

"[Y/n]?" Steve asked hopefully. You stayed completely still, hoping that he thought that it was a rabid squirrel or something. No such luck for you. He slowly took off the cover to the vent, giving you a chance to escape, but you didn't. You couldn't. His face appeared in the hole, then half of his body; the waist up. He silently opened his arms and you crawled into them, not knowing why you were doing this. He climbed down from the vent, with you in one arm and the vent cover in the other. As he sat down on his bed and cradled you, you silently crying into his arms. As you started to stop with your whole mess, you noticed that his shirt was all wet.

"I'm *hic* sorry about your sh-shirt," you whispered, silently hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me.

"[Y/n], it's just a shirt. No worries," he simply stated as he picked you up and set you gently on the bed. After he tucked you in, he turned to leave. You grabbed the hem of his untucked shirt and slightly pulled on it. He turned back around and saw the pleading look in your eyes. He smiled softly and got into the bed with you. He wrapped an arm around your waist, and it didn't shock you. It wasn't a sexual move at all; it was something that an old friend would do to another. It felt like it had happened about a million times already, and because of this one, simple action, memories came flooding back into your mind at a million miles a second. You felt tears slide down you cheek as you smiled. Steve looked at you worriedly, and moved to get out of the bed. You pulled him back and he seemed to get the message. As he hugged you from behind, you fell asleep. It was the best sleep that you had had in weeks. When you woke up, you noticed the absence of Steve beside you. You began to panic, wondering what you did wrong when he came out of the bathroom. You jumped up and hugged him.

"Steve . . . I'm back," you whispered. He was confused, so slowly but surely you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. As he gently kissed back, you felt your body mold perfectly against his, two beings acting as one. He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, the rest of your memories coming back suddenly. Him pushing you on a swing, standing with him watching a sunset. The most important one was of you and the Avengers, watching the Fourth of July fireworks while laughing. It was Steve's birthday today, and you were snuggled in against his side. A smile slowly crept up your face as you pushed you and Steve apart, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen to eat. After all, you were awfully hungry.


End file.
